A Veela for Valentine's Day
by midoriyue
Summary: Draco and his inner Veela are in love with Harry and have been for years. There is just one problem... Harry isn't interested in men. But what happens when Harry suddenly turns up with a new male lover? The Veela will do whatever it takes to separate the two, morals be damned. Draco Malfoy is going back to his roots, back to Slytherin, and sabotage is his weapon of choice.


**Please Note that this story has NC-17 situations that have been removed for posting here. To read those scenes please see my profile on where you can see the story with lemons.**

 **Disclaimer** : This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

 **Information:** This fic was written for the Do_Me_Veela fest on LJ in 2012.

* * *

 ** _Part One: The 30th, New Year's Eve Eve_**

* * *

"This is entirely your fault, Weasel."

"Me? You're the one who missed the last attack, Ferret! What were you doing? You were supposed to be covering _me_ , instead, I'm covered in filth!"

Draco gaped openly at his partner and friend of nine years while bits of decayed rubbish and what he hoped wasn't part of a dirty nappy fell to the floor of the Auror Department.

"That's because I was saving your arse from that stunner, while you were busy being 'stunned' by that foul women's tits instead of shielding," Draco drawled. "I think Hermione would find it interesting…"

"What? I was not stunned by her–" Ron broke off, looked around the department and gestured towards his chest which caused a round of giggles to come from the secretary's break room.

"Right," said Draco, narrowing his eyes. "You were what then? Hit by a drooling hex? You were supposed to handle her while I watched for her husband."

Ron spluttered for a few more minutes before storming off to the showers in a rage, leaving Draco to stand in the middle of the department to endure the wolf whistles and clapping of his colleagues. It seemed they had given the department another show, something that happened often when it came to him and Ron.

He good-naturedly bowed and tried to play off another embarrassing ending to an even more horrible day. He would get Ron for this, he vowed. He had to report to the Deputy Head and Ron knew he would rather be caught dead than to let himself be seen this way, especially by _him_.

Draco walked as confidently as he could towards the Deputy's office, took a deep breath, knocked, and walked in. Harry was sat at his desk, scribbling manically over his own reports, trying to finish before he left for the weekend.

Draco could almost count to three in his head before Harry stopped writing as his nose scrunched up and his hand flew to his face, hoping to cover the stench that was now wafting into his office. Draco tried to look dignified but when Harry looked up and saw what was causing the stink and his eyes widened and then sparkled with what could not be mistaken as anything other than amusement, he crumbled a little.

"Good God, Draco, what happened to you?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

Draco groaned and raked a hand thru his hair. "What do you think?" He asked as a bit of rubbish fell from his hand. "Weasel happened, as always."

"Right, well, I'd ask you to sit down to report but honestly I don't want you to touch anything," Harry said with a laugh.

Draco felt his cheeks warm with humiliation and inwardly cursed. It was a rare thing for anyone to see him so disheveled, and this would provide Harry with cannon fodder for days.

"Why don't you give me the short version and then hit the showers?" Harry asked. "There's no way I'm letting you step foot in our flat smelling like that."

Draco's bad mood practically melted when Harry started talking about 'their flat' _. Stupid Veela_ , he thought, _calm down._

Knowing Harry was sitting in silence now waiting for his report Draco continued on. "We pursued the suspects into an ally. The plan was simple really, I was to keep an eye on the man while Ron approached the woman, but he got… distracted. She sent a stunner at him and while I was blocking her spell the man slipped up behind us and sent both of us flying into a dumpster. Needless to say, they both escaped."

Harry nodded and tried not to sneeze at the stench that filled his nostrils. They had been trying to catch the Bellefleurs for months, so he had assigned the husband and wife criminal team to Ron and Draco because they were the best at pursuits. Working together tirelessly and saving each other's lives multiple times had turned them into the best-matched Auror team in the department.

"You said Ron was distracted? What Happened?"

"Mrs. Bellefleur has tits the size of Bludgers," Draco said distastefully and that was the only explanation needed when it came to Ron.

Harry nodded and felt no need to delve further into that topic. "Well go shower and shake it off, you can get back to it Monday. Maybe from now on, you should cover Mrs. Bellefleur seeing as her assets don't appeal to you?" Harry said with a wide grin on his face.

Draco nodded and turned to leave but stopped and cleared his throat. "Will you be home for dinner tonight? Should I pick up the Friday usual?"

Harry who had already turned back to his paperwork looked up and pulled an apologetic face. "Sorry, Mate, I've got a date tonight. Don't wait up, yeah?"

"D–date?" Draco stammered from both shock at said date, and the happiness coming off the Veela at Harry calling him his mate. "I thought you weren't seeing Amanda anymore?"

"I'm not, this is someone new. We met when I was out having lunch alone last week. Remember that day you and Ron ditched me to follow a tip?

Drago numbly nodded, cursing his bad luck.

"Well, we both were eating alone at tables next to each other and we struck up a conversation. Thought I'd give this one a go and see how it went."

"Right, well…" Draco trailed off, words eluding him because of the jealous thoughts running rampant through his mind. When Harry gave him a concerned look he plastered on a fake smile, told him 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' and ran for the showers like a coward before anything else could be said.

One day the vela really was going to get him into trouble.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower, threw on a towel and made his way to the locker room. There he found Ron already dressed and throwing his things in a bag, ready to leave.

"Well, that's better," Ron said. "I don't think I've ever wanted a shower so much in my life, except maybe for that one time Fluffy drooled all over me," he joked.

Being well versed in Ron's adventures with Harry by now, Draco tried to muster up a light laugh but fell short, and Ron being well tuned to Draco's moods by now, noticed.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like someone sat on your favorite Pygmy Puff."

Draco flopped down on the wooden bench and tried to think of a suitable lie but he knew Ron would see through it, and worse, he would hound him till he came clean. "Harry has a date tonight."

"Harry?" Ron asked, genuinely surprised. "He stopped seeing that Amanda bird, remember? What makes you think that?"

"That's what I thought too, but then he said, and I quote, 'This is someone new, we met at lunch last week, thought I'd give this one a go and see how it went'," said Draco, mimicking Harry in a Umbridge like voice with a matching face.

Both Draco and Ron tried not to laugh, and they would have succeeded if Draco wouldn't have chosen that moment to look him in the eye. The pair broke out into a fit of laughter until they were both sat upon the bench, trying to catch their breath.

"Come on then, you can have dinner at mine," Ron suggested.

"No way," Draco protested. "It's Friday night and your wife is almost nine months gone pregnant, it's one of the last nights you'll have alone before the new ginger makes its debut. Really, I'll be fine. Go home to your wife."

"Draco," Ron scolded. "Stop pouting and come on, you know you want to. We'll go to my flat, you'll tell Hermione all about your new Harry drama and she'll feed you ice cream while laying on her lap and then she will say all that girly girl tripe that makes you feel better while I drink a beer and ignore you both. Come on, you know you want to." Ron nudged him in the side with his elbow. "What else you gonna do, sit around Grimmauld all night by yourself?"

"Maybe I'll just go out to the club and pull me a nice little…" Draco tried to say but faltered when Ron gave him a stern look.

"You know you can't do that Draco, not till you decide." Ron shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Honestly, it's been years, maybe it's time to let it go, move on?"

"I know," Draco said quietly, "but if I do that I can't take it back. I'm not ready for that yet, it's too… permanent."

Ron sighed in defeat and clapped his friend on the back. "Come on and get dressed, let's go see what Mione's up to."

* * *

Hermione Weasley was having one hell of a bad day. In true Hermione fashion, she had meddled and, while she always meant well, she thought that maybe this time she should have kept her mouth shut. It had seemed so innocent at the time. Harry was complaining about his last few girlfriends and how they just all seemed fundamentally wrong somehow. And having seen Harry discreetly checking out more than a few men over their friendship, she had joked and asked him if maybe he shouldn't try dating a bloke.

He had got this look on his face and Hermione steeled herself to see horror, but no, he definitely looked more speculative than horrified. He laughed it off and Hermione, in her foolish hopes, kept dropping hints to Harry about dating men. Of course with the sole thought of pushing him towards Draco someday, but then today when she went to visit him at lunch he dropped his own little surprise.

"So I took your advice finally and now I have a date tonight," Harry relayed happily.

The smile fell from her face and before she could question him further, an Auror team came in to report and she was shooed away. Now she was panicking. She tried to write it off, telling herself she was being barmy, but no, the only advice she had given him was to open up his options to a more male persuasion.

Now she was pacing her flat, waiting for Ron to come home so she could tell him the news. Draco could absolutely not find out until they were for certain, it would be a disaster. It might be the one thing to finally push Draco to reject his mate bond, that or it could push him to finally make his move and accept it. It was a very delicate situation that needed thinking through and not rash decisions. As always she needed more information before she could move forward.

She heard the door click open and Ron call to her and she ran as fast as her pregnant body would carry her. When she saw a morose Draco follow Ron inside, she thought the worst.

"Oh, Draco! You've heard?" she said, running up to him, arms stretched in front of her. She bypassed Ron's open arms and went straight into Draco's.

Draco laughed at Ron's sour face. "Heard what? That Potter has yet another new bird on his arm? Yes, I heard." He said, accepting the hug gratefully and dropping his head on top of hers, Hermione really was a tiny little thing.

"We will figure… OH!" she exclaimed, cutting herself off. It seemed he didn't know _everything_.

"Why do you get the first hug when I come home to _my_ wife?" Ron grumbled.

Hermione and Draco laughed while Hermione went and hugged her husband. "Welcome home, dear, did you have a good day?"

"If you call being drowned in trash and losing the suspects a good day, then yeah."

"What?" she asked, perplexed by his answer.

"Oh, nothing, just the usual adventures of Ferret & Weasel," Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

Ron chuckled before moving over to the fire to Floo an order of take out from Antonio's. It was Draco's favorite restaurant and he figured he could use the extra cheering.

"So, Hermione, what do we knew about the new girl?" Draco asked, trying to keep from snarling. "Is she a complete cow like Amanda or more of a bitch like that Audrey?"

Hermione stifled a laugh and tried to muster up the strength to scold Draco for his behavior but she couldn't, she didn't care for the last few girls Harry brought home either. "I don't know, actually, I just found out at lunch and he didn't give me any details before he was whisked away."

"She's Probably like that Audrey, he always did go for the girls that have no tits or curves to speak of," Draco said unkindly as he inspected his nails.

"Ohhhh, I'm going to tell Ginny you said thaaaaaat." Hermione sang as she sat on the couch.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me, would you? The last thing I need today is Ginevra in my face. Though my day has been complete shit already so why not invite her over to put me out of my misery?" Draco asked as he laid his head on her already full lap. "You know, this was a lot more comfortable before Ron's sprog butted in," he said, laughing and dodging while Hermione tried to flip him on the forehead.

"Draco, all joking aside I think this is getting serious. You can't continue like this. You're meant to choose the bond or reject it. It has to be one or the other and most Veela choose long before now when they find their mates. We don't know what will happen if you keep going as you have been, you're twenty-nine now. You have to reach a decision," she said gently.

"I know, but it's not as if it's an easy decision. You know the nature of the mate bond. If I accept it, I'll never be able to love another and when he rejects me, which he will, I'll live the rest of my life in complete loneliness. If I reject the bond my love for him will vanish, but so will Harry. I'll be able to find another, but…"

"I know," she said quietly, running her hand through his hair. "You'll forget all about him and the friendship you've built over the years, not to mention your past."

"And he's my boss and flatmate. I think he would notice something was wrong if I up and forgot him all of a sudden. Merlin, Hermione, if I forgot Harry half my life wouldn't even make sense, we have been so entwined with one another," he said with a sad smile. "No, I know I'll have to reject the bond someday, Harry's straight and would never accept me, but when I do finally reject it and move on I'll have to leave Grimmauld and even the Auror Division. My whole life will be uprooted and turned upside down; I'm not ready for that yet."

"Draco, maybe you should just tell him, maybe… Maybe he won't reject it, you know Harry has never had a problem with same-sex relationships and he even jokes around with you on who the fittest Quidditch players are in the league. Do you think accepting the bond and trying for him would be worse than forgetting everything about him one day?"

"Hmmm, let's see… forgetting my childhood nemesis and the love of my life, not to mention losing half of my memories in the process, or a life of solitude and heartache. Hmm, Hermione, I don't know, which would you choose?" Draco asked. He tried to keep the sarcastic bite out of his voice, but he could tell by her furrowed brow he didn't quite succeed. "Hermione, look, I know you think I should just tell him, but the man is straight for Merlin's sake, what do you expect me to do? I can't give him the family he craves."

"It's just that… I think I would do it," she said quickly. "If it were me and Ron I mean. I think I would make the jump and tell him."

"Yes, and that's why instead of a clever Ravenclaw you were an addle-brained Gryffindor," he joked playfully making her giggle.

"Oh, Draco, whatever you choose you know Ron and I will be here for you, right? Harry cares for you deeply you know, you're one of his best friends," she said, trying to keep her eyes from misting over but failing miserably. "And your parents, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo, they will always be there. Even Ginny, though she likes to get you worked up. If you told him and worse came to worse you still wouldn't be alone, not ever, and we would help you through the memory loss, we would fill in the blanks."

Draco sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Sappy Gryffindor, enough of this now, you working yourself into a crying jag and it's not good for the mini-weasel."

Ron walked in on the laughing and tears scene and walked right back out again. Really, dealing with a pregnant wife and a half-depressed Veela partner, it was too much sometimes. He needed that beer right about now.

* * *

 ** _Part Two: The 31st, New Year's Eve_**

* * *

Draco filled the kettle and placed it upon the stove before flicking his wand at the bread box. The bread floated over to his plate and he finished making his routine breakfast of toast and tea. He tried, in the process, to not feel like a sad jilted lover. After he had returned home from Ron and Hermione's flat he had waited up till two in the morning for Harry to come home. When he finally heard to front door click open, he fled to his bedroom and pretended to be asleep when Harry checked on him.

It was pathetic. Harry wasn't even his and yet he felt betrayed, every damn time. He was brought out of his sulking when he heard tapping at the kitchen window. He walked over and smiled seeing Luna's owl. He knew it was about her New Year's Eve party that night. She always sent out reminders, even though no one ever forgot New Year's Eve at Luna's.

"Did I hear an owl at the window?" Harry asked, tiredly shuffling into the kitchen in his normal morning attire of flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. The Veela practically sang.

"Just Luna's annual party reminder, as if we could ever forget, we go every year."

For the last several years, since Ron had married, the two of them would have dinner and drinks before making their way over to Luna's together. It had almost become a tradition. "So what time do you want to go over tonight? The note said to be there by nine. Apparently, Luna has some Muggle games she wants to try this year."

"Oh… I… Draco, I sort of already made plans," Harry said apologetically. "My date went a bit better than planned last night and we thought we would go out and then maybe pop by Luna's later if we have time. But I'll see you there, yeah? I'm sure we will make it there by eleven or so."

Draco felt like the flying carpet had been pulled right out from under him. It hurt, like it always did, and not for the first time he wondered why he stayed in this house with Harry so close when he couldn't have him.

Draco took a shuddering breath trying to hide his disappointment and hurt. "N–no that's fine. I have errands to run today anyway. I thought I'd pick up a few things for the party, and well… I've been thinking of visiting an estate agent, no time like the present right?"

Harry dropped the teacup he had picked up, his eyes flying to Draco as it shattered on the floor. "Estate agent? Are you leaving Grimmauld? Since when?"

"I just figured it's time you know," Draco said as he sent a silent Reparo towards the cup. "It was all fine when it was me, you, and Ron living here during training and our early years on the team, but now Ron's married—"

"What does that have to do with you leaving?" Harry said with a bit more force than he meant to.

"Like I said, I just think it's time," Draco said firmly. "I'd rather not be in my thirties, unexpectedly thrust out on my own for the first time when you decide to get married and have children."

"Draco! That's so far in the future I can't even fathom it. I'm not even seriously seeing anyone."

"Yes, but you will!" Draco shouted. He took a deep breath before continuing, not wanting to make this conversation worse than it already was. "One day you will. Harry, you'll meet someone and finally fall in love and want to start a family."

And at that moment Draco knew it was true. Oh, yes, had always known it, but the truth still hit him with the force of a Bludger. Harry would _never_ be his.

"What's really going on here, Draco?" Harry asked, walking up to his friend and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You're upset and this isn't about just wanting to move before some distant and unforeseen future comes true. What's happened?"

Draco stared into his eyes and nearly leaned in and grabbed Harry, pulling him into an embrace. Instead, it took all his will to step away and feel his destined's touch fall away. "I can't do this any longer, Harry," he said before walking out of the kitchen without looking back.

Harry just stood there, completely confused as to what had happened. He felt gutted. He knew one day Draco would move but it all just happened so suddenly. He wasn't prepared at all.

He stormed out of the kitchen straight to the Floo and had invaded Ron and Hermione's living room within seconds. He walked over to the couch where Ron raised his still sleepy head from his cup of steaming coffee, his eyes widening a bit taking in Harry's appearance.

"Hermione… kitchen," he tiredly grunted, pointing towards the other room.

Hermione nearly dropped the sugar bowl she was holding when Harry stomped into her kitchen bellowing. "Did you know Draco was planning on moving? He's moving Hermione!"

It was only years of the unreal happening around her that kept her from dropping her jaw from a half-naked Harry Potter ranting in her kitchen.

"Why, no, he didn't say anything to me," she said smartly before a small tingle of worry made its way forward. "Why? What did he say? Tell me, Harry, he didn't say anything about a… about a rejection did he?"

"What? No. What are you one about? He just went off in a strop and declared he was leaving."

Hermione huffed. "Well, you must have said something to upset him, Harry, tell me exactly what was said."

"Why is it when Draco is in a snit about something it's always my fault?" he asked. "Nothing happened really. Luna's letter came reminding us about the party, he asked if we were going together and I said I already made plans. Then he started talking about errands and seeing an estate agent before blowing up saying he had to move out before I started having children!"

"Oh, Harry, you're completely daft sometimes," Hermione said.

"What? But, I didn't even do anything, honest!" He implored.

"I know, dear," she said sympathetically. "Tell me, Harry, why does it both you so much that he's leaving? You're both well past the need for flatmates. You're both nearly thirty and, like Draco said, you will probably settle down sometime in the future."

"But, I'm not even seeing anybody seriously, I just met Antonio for God's sake and I'm still just taking in this whole dating men thing, though I will say that so far it's been brilliant."

There it was… the confirmation. The one thing that Hermione both celebrated and dreaded, but this way Draco at least had a good chance, she just needed to play her cards right.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's Draco that's met someone?" She asked, keeping an eye on his reaction. "Maybe he's thinking of his future? Having someone to wake up to in the morning… to say goodnight too… to love and cherish. It's not like you're providing him any of those things or even want to," Hermione reasoned. She didn't know whether to cringe or cheer at the stricken look on her best friend's face.

"H–he's seeing someone? For how long? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry stammered around his questions a bit hysterically.

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt as it was a more forceful reaction than she expected, but not unwelcome one. She decided to just let that little bit of a fib sit there in Harry's mind and fester for a while.

"Look, Harry, you and Draco can't stay flatmates forever. He deserves to be with someone who will make him happy too."

"But… He can't just leave," Harry muttered lamely, knowing she was right and hating it at the same time.

"Maybe you should go home and think about why the thought of him leaving distresses you so much," she said as she ushered him towards the Floo.

"I'm not distressed," he protested.

"Right… because you always come running into my flat, having a fit half clothed," Ron chipped in, still sitting on the couch but looking more awake.

Harry looked down at his chest and blushed furiously; he couldn't Floo away fast enough.

When the last of the green flames subsided Ron gave his wife a grin, "You sat there and let him believe Draco has a man when you know damn well he doesn't, and can't for that matter."

"Yes, I did, and did you hear his reaction? He was shattered at the thought of Draco leaving and being with someone. In a way it makes sense. Draco can't exactly date so Harry's never seen him with anyone so he's never had the opportunity to be jealous. Besides, I didn't say it, he did. I just didn't clarify."

Ron smiled. "A lie is a lie, Hermione Weasley."

"Well, that's not the point, Ronald. The point is that what I told you last night is true. Harry is, in fact, dating a man and once Draco finds out he will either be heartened or the Veela is going to go out of control. I'm thinking the latter."

"Whoa. Remember when Fleur went mental on that woman? That waitress that threw herself at Bill at the Leaky? That wasn't pretty, but Draco's never went Dementor on any of the women Harry's dated before."

"True, but remember when Bill was hit on by that man in Quality Quidditch? She just laughed it off and teased him about it. I don't think she reacted because she didn't perceive that man as a real threat."

"So what, you're saying that Draco didn't really think of those women as a threat? But Draco hated all those women!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Think about it, every one of these women Harry has dated, it has hurt Draco to see it, yes, but Harry never took them very seriously and Draco knew it. In fact, Harry was annoyed by them half the time and always complained to Draco about it since they live together. Now that men are on the market though, that's another story. Don't you see? Harry with a woman is totally different than Harry with a man to Draco's inner being. I don't think Draco is going to be so keen on sitting on the sidelines while some other man 'takes' his mate if you get my meaning?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I see what you mean. What do we do? Obviously, we need to tell Draco so he can gather his thoughts before he sees Harry, or worse before he catches them together."

"Harry is a pretty slow mover so we should have a few weeks before the 'meet the boyfriend routine'. Let's leave it off the table tonight. Harry said he has other plans tonight so we can concentrate on Draco having fun at Luna's and we can talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Fine, but you're telling him when it's time."

"Well, obviously. If I left it to you it would be a disaster!" She said teasingly before sitting in his lap and kissing him on the nose.

All in all, this was a good thing she thought. If Harry was discovering his attraction to both men and women there was no way he wouldn't be attracted to Draco, at least physically. He was just used to seeing him every day and needed to be shaken up to see what was right in front of him. Threaten to take that away and he was sure to notice quick enough. She grinned and went back to the kitchen to finish her tea. Yes, things were turning out very well indeed.

* * *

Draco stood in line at the grocer's checkout silently fuming at himself. What he had done that morning had come damn close to rejection. What if had said it? What if in his emotional fit he had said the words needed to end his bond? He shuddered at the thought and vowed to be more careful from now on.

He stepped forward in line to set his purchases for the party on the counter when he was startled by a flash of silvery light and a booming voice. "Where the hell are you?" The silver ferret asked. "It's a quarter eleven and Hermione is driving me spare worrying why you're not here yet. Get your arse over to Luna's now!"

Draco cleared his throat and looked around to all the startled customers standing behind him. One, in particular, was giving him a glare worthy of his own mother as she had dropped a bottle of wine during the upset. Well, this was embarrassing… sodding Ron.

"Nothing to worry about," he called out. "Auror business… you know how it is… never a holiday," he said, laughing awkwardly before throwing down a few Galleons on the counter. He snatched up his purchases and hightailed it out of there.

He almost laughed when he saw the expressions of the people he walked past to get out the door. One thing was for sure, being Ron's partner was anything but boring and he was a good friend. His best friend he admitted to himself. Merlin, he never thought the day would come that he would befriend a Weasley.

He thought back to the early years of their Auror work. It had been a shock one summer afternoon when everything had changed. Just one year into their partnership they were holed up in a seedy bar trailing a suspect. Things had gone to hell as quick as they always did when it involved Ron's act now ask questions later attitude, so Draco had cast his Patronus to call for backup that lay waiting for them in the building next door. Imagine his surprise when a silver weasel bounded forth instead of his elegant peacock. A _weasel_ of all things. To say he was shocked, and probably a bit disgusted, was a huge understatement.

Ron had saved his life in the line of duty no less than seven times in that short year, and he Ron's life just as many. After a while, they stopped counting. That kind of life debt made over and over formed a strong bond, and because of this, many Auror partners remained together until retirement, unable and unwilling to work with anyone else.

He and Ron had fought their friendship at every step but even they couldn't deny it when they were both slapped in the face with a changing Patronus, the Ferret & Weasel. They had never lived the nicknames down in the department and so it became their official call signs when they were undercover, but in typical Ron and Draco fashion, it remained as an insult on very special occasions.

There was no denying it now. They had come to care for one another. A rivalry can't stand up to that kind of evidence, so they gave it up, much to everyone's relief. From that day on, Draco and Ron had become the best of mates and his friendship with Harry formed in just a few short weeks with the animosity gone between him and Ron. It wasn't but six months later he was moving into Grimmauld place when Harry has said they should all three live together. It was then that he had first felt the mate bond pull at him. The tiniest of pulls at his gut overtime he was near Harry Bleeding Potter.

Stepping out of the store, and out of his memories, Draco walked down Diagon slowly knowing he was dragging out Apparating to Luna's house. He had wandered around Diagon and Muggle London all day and by the time he realized it was late, he had to hurry to buy the things he needed. Now here he was again, stalling.

He really didn't want to see Harry and his new date. Over the years he had suffered through six relationships and if this girl became something to Harry she would be number seven. He cringed at the meaning of the number itself and panic rose in his throat… a magical number.

Draco shook his head and let out a deep breath. If he didn't get himself together next he would be sprouting nonsense like Trelawney. After all, three was a magical number two and number three had been Natalie, and what a disaster that had been. Gathering together his courage Draco sighed, shook his head at his own obsessive thoughts and Apparated to the field outside of Luna's home.

* * *

"Calm down 'Mione, I sent him the message, he'll be here any minute," said Ron, rubbing his hands up and down his wife's arms, trying to keep her warm while they stood outdoors watching for Draco.

"I know but why was he not here? The invite said nine and it's now fifteen minutes till midnight! And you sent that Patronus thirty minutes ago, where is he?"

"You know if he was far off it will take a bit for the message to get to him, just wait a bit more and he will be here—" Ron was interrupted by a loud crack and his head whipped to the saw Draco walking up with a few bottles of wine in hand.

"Draco? Where have you been?" Hermione said, hands on her hips readying for a good scolding. "I've been worried sick. Harry came over this morning upset because you stormed off in a snit and no one has seen you since."

"Whoa, stand down. As you can see I'm fine," Draco soothed. "I sort of overreacted to Harry's news, besides, I'm sick of thinking about it. Is everyone here? I suppose the Weaselette is here, and Theo? Pining away in a corner somewhere staring at Luna no doubt."

"Yes, she's here with some new bloke," Ron said leading the way into the house. "And Theo's sitting in the kitchen, looking uncomfortable since you're not in there yet. He's just as bad as you. Honestly, if you want something you have to go out and get it!"

Draco laughed. "Poor Theo, it's not as if he hasn't tried, he's point blank asked Luna on two dates and each time she's completely missed the mark and brought other people with her thinking it was just a friendly gathering at the pub. Really she's as clueless and she's perceptive, leave it to a Ravenclaw."

"Yes, well, maybe he should grab her at midnight and snog her. That would leave little room for doubt," Hermione said, "even for Luna."

"Maybe I'll tell Theo to do just that, have you seen Harry? Is he not here yet?"

"Draco," said Hermione. "Harry's not here, he said he had other plans, remember?"

"I know, but he said he might be stopping by late, seeing as it's almost time for the big event I suspected he might be here with _her_ ," he said before walking into the kitchen to sit with Theo.

Hermione and Ron were so stunned they abruptly stopped following Draco, both sporting looks of horror. Ron gulped and spoke. "Did… did he just say Harry was coming here? With his date? Oh Fuck, this is gonna' be bad!"

It was a sign of Hermione's upset that she didn't even scold Ron for his language. "What are we going to do? He could be here any minute."

"Quick, start panting," he said, breathing in and out heavily, demonstrating for her.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Labor! Fake going into labor, we can draw him away with us to St. Mungo's or something."

"Ronald! I'm not going to fake going into labor so everyone here can freak out, for goodness sake! Plus think about your Mum, it would be a disaster!"

"This is going to be a disaster if we don't do something," he hissed.

"Right, well let's not panic," she said, trying to console him. "He said he 'might' be here so there is a chance he won't come at all. If he does we will just have to run interference, there are at least eighty people here so it shouldn't be too hard right?"

"Alright, but let's stay close to him just in case, he's with Theo now and it's been a few weeks since they saw each other so they will talk for quite a while."

They nodded to each other, satisfied with the plan, but like with most good intentions, it quickly went to hell.

* * *

Draco was having a good time and feeling slightly warm from his second glass of wine. It would be midnight soon and he had persuaded Theo into surprising Luna with an impromptu kiss at the stroke of twelve. Though persuaded might be the wrong word, threatened was more like it. But Theo knew he wouldn't really set the Aurors on his apothecary shop to watch his dealings in his not quite illegal but frowned upon ingredients, especially since they were grown and provided to Theo from another one of his friends, Neville Longbottom.

Still feeling the high from doing his good deed of the night, he walked over to Ron and Hermione. He knew Ron would make a spectacle of kissing her soon, but he would still rather be there, next to his friends, then off somewhere by himself moping. Besides Valentine's Day, which Draco loathed with a passion, this was the worst holiday to be alone. What with all of its kissing at midnight nonsense. _Stupid holidays_ , he thought.

Hearing the countdown and smiling at Ron chasing Hermione around while she tried to squirm away from him laughing, Draco thought one day he wanted that for himself, no he _needed_ that for himself. He joined in counting down from five and when the crowd hit one he shouted Happy New Year. He laughed as Ron dipped Hermione shamelessly in front of everyone while kissing her, just as he knew he would.

After that everything seemed to happen in a blur. Looking around the room, Draco could see Luna patting Theo on the arm, telling him it was alright. That sometimes the Wrackspurts make people do things they would never do normally and she wouldn't hold the kiss against him, and that he could even borrow her Spectrespects if he… wanted so he wouldn't randomly attack people by way of kissing.

He saw Ginevra look up from her date. She spotted him and sent a small wave of greeting. Neville and Hannah were wrapped around each other on a wing-backed chair, whispering intimately. And Harry… Harry was standing by the front door, wrapped in the arms or a dark-haired man, kissing him slowly.

All of a sudden it was all Draco could do to breathe. When he finally gasped for a shuddering breath Ron pulled back from his wife and they both looked over to Draco in alarm to see him watching something in the distance, his face devoid of all color.

Hermione tried to grab him first but it was Ron who caught up to him as he was tearing through the crowd headed towards Harry. He grabbed Draco but barely caught onto the back of his jumper and as they struggled in the middle of the room he lost his grip. Suddenly Draco stopped and turned to look at Ron, anguish and confusion causing him to lose it. He whipped out his wand lightening fast and targeted it directly at Harry.

"No, Draco, don't!" Ron screamed while lunging towards his partner. They landed in a heap in the middle of Luna's floor and Ron Apparated them both from the room, but not before Draco shot off a hex of his own.

They landed unceremoniously in the middle of a field Draco vaguely recognized as Weasley land by the magical signature. He ripped himself out of Ron's hold and stumbled towards nothing, trying not to fall down again, and when he turned back around to see Ron still sprawled on the ground of the field a look of utter pity on his face he could no longer hold it.

He fell to the ground hard on his hands and knees and ignored the pain of the landing. He gripped the grass, dirt, and rocks, anything he could grab. Trying to ground himself in some way. He could hear what he thought was Ron in the distance, trying to get through the fog of his mind by shouting his name.

It wasn't possible… it just couldn't be. What he saw wasn't _real_. The image played over and over in his mind, his Veela nature mirroring his own hurt and anger and doubling the pain he felt.

Ron knelt beside Draco unsure as to what he should do. He leaned over his friends back and gripped Draco's arms to pull him back into a sitting position to lean against him. There they sat on the cold hard ground and all Ron could do was let him know he was there.

When it became apparent his friend was gasping with utter despair and trying to hold it together, Ron took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Draco, bloody hell! It's alright, just… just let it out. Merlin knows if it was Hermione I would be on the floor too and I know you'd be there to pick me off of it… so just, I don't know, breathe. No one is here. No one will know. So just cry or curse… just… do whatever you want."

So Draco did.

* * *

Hermione didn't know whether to look around and see to the commotion Ron and Draco had caused or to watch with abject horror and if she was truthful, more than a little irritation at Harry and his date. The date that had just received a sneeze to the face leaving a trail of spit and snot that would put a troll to shame.

Draco had hit poor Harry with a Pulsus Hex, something she had seen a hundred times in her school days. Boys walking around the corridors hexing unsuspecting girls into sneezing violently and then screaming 'thar she blows!'. It had happened to her at least twice.

Walking towards Harry she didn't know whether to feel sorry for his disgustingly drenched date or her friend who was now so mortified that it looked like he wanted to Apparate out of there without so much as a by-your-leave.

"Scourgify!" She said, cleaning off the man and trying to save the situation. "There, that's better, no harm done. Erm… would you introduce me?"

"Hermione, umm, this is Antonio." Seeing the disgusted look on the man's face Harry felt horribly embarrassed. "Antonio I'm so sorry. That's never happened to me before!"

"Really, Harry, it's ok, it could happen to anyone," the man said but seemed unconvinced.

Harry laughed awkwardly. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Harry, really its fine, let's just not mention it again… ever." And the man laughed before grabbing Harry's hand, trying to lighten the situation and Harry's embarrassment.

Hermione watched their interaction and was crushed. It was obvious that this Antonio was at least a decent guy. She had been thinking about how to get rid of the man all day and now that she finally met him, well it was one thing to think something dastardly and another to actually do it.

The only plus about the situation was that Harry was so sidetracked from having slimed someone, he didn't notice Ron, Draco or the hex at all.

Seeming to have calmed his nerves for the moment, Harry turned to her and asked where Ron was. "Oh, he and Draco took off. Ron was a bit tipsy… well, you know how he gets Draco offered to take him home since I wanted to see you for a bit. Did you just get here?

"Yeah. We barely made it for the countdown. Antonio is the owner of that restaurant Draco is always raving about, you know the one?" He asked with a smile. "So we were there most the night."

 _Perfect_ , she thought. Draco had practically matched them together by taking them all there so often. "Oh? We always love it when we eat there, in fact, we had it last night for takeout," she said, looking at the attractive man in front of her. He really was gorgeous with his deep complexion and his hair and eyes to match his strong features. His Italian accent didn't hurt the visual either. The man looked like a Roman God and when he spoke to her, she admitted she was charmed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, I'm always glad to hear what people think of my little place. We've only been open a year so it's a little nerve-racking to put everything into one venture."

"Oh, please call me Hermione," she said with a small blush. She really needed to stop staring at this man and to get out of there to find Draco and Ron. "Well, I think I'll be off Harry. I'm dead on my feet and this baby will wake me up at least four times in the night."

"Of course," he said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I was thinking we could all get together in a few weeks for dinner… at Antonio's? I'd like you to get to know him better, how does a week from this Friday sound? I'll let Draco know if that's good for you and Ron?"

Feeling a slight panic attack coming on, Hermione laughed a bit too shrilly. "Why yes, of course, just owl me the time. It was nice to meet you, Antonio," she said before turning to go Floo home. _What a mess_ , she thought.

* * *

 ** _Part Three: The 1st, New Year's Day_**

* * *

Draco sat on the cold ground chilled to the bone. The only warmth he could feel was on his back where Ron still sat while holding him up. It was a testament to their friendship that Ron hadn't started complaining. Draco knew that Ron hated the cold. Yet here they were, sitting in the middle of a field in the dead of winter.

"Sweet Salazar," said Draco as he took in the situation through Slytherin eyes. "I cried all over a Weasley. If you ever tell anyone about this I'll chop your bullocks off and feed them to an Erumpent."

Ron snorted and shoved Draco forward. "I'm bloody freezing! Let's go to my flat. You realize that Hermione is probably going mental right now, don't you? It's five in the morning and we've been out here for hours."

Draco looked down at his dirty hands and tried to think of words adequate enough to express his gratitude for his friend. "Hey, Weasel, I'm sorry that—"

"Don't you dare Ferret. We're gonna' stand up, if we can since I think I might be frozen to the ground, and then we're going to my flat for hot tea and lots of bloody biscuits. We will talk about it there but no apologizing got it?"

Draco smiled. "Got it."

When they Apparated into the flat Hermione jumped off the couch with a shout of 'thank Merlin' and hugged them both.

"You're freezing, the both of you. Come into the kitchen and I'll put a pot on. How are you feeling Draco?" She asked carefully.

"Oh, you know… I just saw the love of my life snogging another bloke, when I thought he was completely straight, so yeah, not so bad considering."

"But at least this makes things easier," she said. "I mean your main reason for not accepting the mate bond was your fear of Harry rejecting you because he had always dated girls till now."

"Yes, there is that, but don't forget the blindingly numbing fear that if he rejects me anyways I'll grow to be a lonely old miser," he said sarcastically.

"Draco!" she scolded. "Don't act as if a major barrier hasn't just been lifted! Yes, there is always a chance of rejection but now that you know Harry is interested in men as well, are you really going to do nothing?"

"You forget, my dear, I'm not some Gryffindor that can just charge in, blinders on, not caring for the future. I _have_ to think about the consequences."

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I understand that, and I know that rejection for you is much direr than for regular witches and wizards, but everyone stands a chance of rejection when they take their hearts into their own hands. It's just the way it is. So let me ask you again. Are you really going to let Harry go?"

"I… well, no," said Draco. The bottom line was that there was no way he was going to let that man get his mitts on his Harry if he had even the smallest of chances. There was only one thing to do. "Shit. I'm going to have to accept the bond if I want to pursue him, and then… then what?"

"Well, you can either tell him straight out, which would be the fastest but most dangerous. Or maybe ease into it slowly, do a little flirting, just… I don't know, just go get him! Either way, once it's done it's done and there is no going back."

"Wait a minute," Ron interjected while Hermione passed out the tea. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, are you forgetting you're a Slytherin? One of the reasons we are the best team in the division is because I have the gumption to run in and wipe 'em out while you make sure I don't fuck it up too soundly with your sodding need to plan out everything. So make a sodding plan! I say feel Harry out slowly and give him something to think about, but don't lay it all out on the table and scare him off."

"The Weasel makes sense," Draco said in wonder to Hermione. "Much as I hate to give credence to anything Ron says, I think he is right."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "That just leaves accepting the mate bond. What do you need to do? Is there some sort of ritual?"

Draco set down his cup and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "I accept Harry James Potter as my one and only, my one true mate."

A flash of gold light flittered around Draco until it slammed into his chest almost knocking him over and out of his chair. Hermione and Ron stared unblinking.

"So that's it then?" Ron asked.

Hermione blinked owlishly. "That's all? That's so anti-climactic."

"I'm sorry that making the most important decision of my life wasn't entertaining enough for you," Draco drawled, a grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, looking properly chastened. "It's just I thought it would be more… well, just more. You know some kind of ritual or dance or something."

"Dance?" Draco asked looking extremely amused.

"Well, yes! When the wood elves existed they did a ritualistic dance naked in a stone circle surrounded by fire to find their true mate. It called their mate to them."

"There will be no naked fire dancing, Hermione," Ron stated, looking stern.

"Sorry to disappoint, Hermione, but I'm going to have to agree with Ron… again. There is no way I'm letting my naked bits get next to a circle of fire, even for Harry Potter," Draco said snottily while Ron snorted.

Hermione sighed and felt better than she had in a long time. Maybe things would go well for Draco now that he had a clear path. "I wasn't saying you should. I was just surprised it was so simple. By the way nice hex Draco. I haven't seen Harry so discomposed in years," she said laughing.

Draco grinned. He had forgotten all about that.

"What hex," Ron asked confused.

"Oh Draco got Harry's with a well-aimed Pulsus before you took him away. Let's just say Harry's date had an up close and personal view of the whole thing."

"Oh Nasty! Right in the kisser, literally," Ron said in between fits of laughter, good one, Ferret!

"Thank you, Weasel," Draco said happily. He had done it. H had finally come to a decision and now all that was left to do was somehow woo the Boy who Lived Twice.

* * *

Harry paced the parlor room at Grimmauld. It was seven in the morning and Draco had yet to return. After the disastrous ending to his date, he hobbled in by Floo at about one in the morning and waited for Draco. He needed to talk to him about this moving business. He dozed off on the couch at about three and when he woke up Draco was still gone.

Harry flopped down on the couch and wondered. Draco was never late, he never stayed out, and Harry almost always knew where he was, but now, where the hell could he be? Hadn't Hermione alluded to Draco maybe seeing someone? What if he had stayed the night there? The idea really didn't bear thinking about.

Just as he stood to start pacing again he felt the wards on the front door unlock and he startled. Harry quickly looked around for something to do and ran towards a chair diving into it and grabbing up the Daily Profit sitting on the side table. He didn't have time to hide, but keeping himself from looking like he was waiting up like a nagging wife was a start.

Relaxing down into the chair, trying to calm his heaving chest and rapid heartbeat, Harry looked up from his paper as Draco walked in.

"Harry? What are you doing up so early?" Draco asked as he slipped off his cloak. "It's Sunday, not to mention a holiday."

"Oh, you know, had an exciting night last night so it was a bit hard to sleep. I thought I'd catch up on some reading, see what's happening, current events and all that." Harry wanted to slap himself. He hated the Profit and couldn't give a fig for the news beyond what was happening in the latest criminal circles. The rag was only in the house because Draco had a subscription.

"Harry."

"Yes, Draco?"

"That paper is ten days old."

"Right, well so much for current events," Harry said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What about you? It looks like you didn't even come home last night."

"No. I ended up spending the night with…"

"You don't have to tell me," Harry interrupted in panic. He didn't want to know who Draco was shagging. "Too much information, Mate."

Draco looked at Harry in complete confusion, too much information? Did he really think Draco had done the walk of shame this morning? Well, well, well… this could maybe play to his advantage as he could gauge Harry's reactions to him dating someone.

"Alright," Draco said slowly with a mischievous grin on his face. "If you insist, though you'll be missing out on some rather juicy details. I must say last night I was in rare form, I managed to keep him under me for at least four hours." Which really was the truth, if only stretched to fit his purposes a little. No need to mention that the man was Ron and he had been holding him up while he cried like a baby for hours on end.

Harry stared slack-jawed at his flatmate before managing to contain his disbelief. Draco really had been off with some man last night. The thought made him bristle.

"And you, Harry, how was your night? I saw your date, I must say that was rather unexpected, didn't think you played for my team."

Harry's cheeks pinked and he cleared his throat. "I never met a man I wanted to date before and it's not like a man has ever asked me before, but Antonio is wonderful and a very persuasive man. Actually, I have you to thank. He owns that restaurant you're always taking us to. I went there for lunch last week and he asked me out. I honestly couldn't think of one reason to say no."

 _Antonio_ , Draco thought with annoyance directed at himself, _how could I have been so stupid as to put Harry within five feet of Antonio._

"And how did you like your foray into the 'dark side'?"

Harry eyed Draco. "It brilliant. I mean so far being with Antonio is so different. I don't have to always watch what I'm saying or worry about offending him like I did with my other relationships. I can be real from the get-go because I feel so comfortable. I guess I just don't feel intimidated by him like I do with women," he admitted.

Draco clenched his jaw and buried his jealousy as best he could. It wouldn't do well for him to go flying off the handle and the Veela was getting more and more riled.

"Actually, Draco, I wanted to ask you something," said Harry looking slightly nervous. "Hermione and Ron are going to meet us at Antonio's a week from Friday for dinner. I was hoping you could come as well? Maybe you could bring they guy you're seeing?"

Draco's eyes lit up as he realized he had the perfect opportunity to insinuate himself between Harry and Antonio and to observe them. He knew everything that Harry hated in a lover after years of listening to him complain and he would be damn sure to bring that to light in Antonio.

"I believe that can be arranged, but I don't know if the man I'm seeing would be available. I'll ask him though."

 _Lies, lies and more lies_ , Draco thought. Well, he supposed it was time to play dirty. Play like a Slytherin.

"I have another appointment with my estate agent set that day after work, but it's just a preliminary meeting so I should be done by six or so."

Harry stood abruptly and moved to stand right in front of a surprised Draco. He may have six inches on the man, but a determined Harry Potter was quite a force to be reckoned with.

"Draco, about that, do you really want to move from here? I really don't see the need for you to move."

"Harry, you're seeing someone…"

"So? I've seen people before and it's never been a problem."

"This is different, how do you think your _male_ partner will feel if you live with a gay man? Does Antonio know you live with me?"

"Of course he does," Harry said with no hesitation. "Why would I hide something like that, you're one of my best friends."

"Because, Harry, we are two gay men, or bisexual in your case and we're living together. No matter what anyone says one of our Lovers will end up not liking the situation."

"But, that's absurd. We don't even think of each other like that!"

Draco raked his hand through his hair in frustration, stormed forward and backed Harry into the chair he had just risen from. He felt the Veela's nature slip into place as he set his hands on both arms of the chair and leaned down into Harry's personal space before practically growling in the man's ear.

"Don't you get it, Harry?" He asked as he felt Harry shiver slightly from the warm breath upon the side of his neck. "What if I want to pin someone down to the couch with my hand in the middle of his back while I ride him so hard his screams echo through the whole house? What if I want to rip his pants off during morning coffee in the kitchen and suck him into oblivion? What if… what if I want to coax him into the shower, throw him against the wall and fuck him until he can't stand, let alone breath?"

Draco backed away a bit, shocked at his own vehemence. He didn't know whether the wide-eyed look on Harry's face was one of terror or lust but he didn't stay to find out.

"I have to be at the Manor in an hour for tea with Mother. I need to clean up," he said and practically ran.

Harry let out a shaky breath and fell back the rest of the way into the chair. He was new to the scene of dating men and he was sure he had never fantasized about a man holding him down on the couch while buggering him senseless from behind, but he sure as hell imagined it now.

He was suddenly glad Draco had already made his exit as he would never have been able to hide his state. That and he couldn't seem to muster any guilt that it was one of his best friends that were now starring in a prominent sex scenario playing through his mind.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, letting out a shaky laugh before walking up the stairs to his room to hide for the day.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed staring at the wall. What the hell had he just done? What the hell did he just _say_ to Harry? He hardly even let himself fantasize about such things, let alone talk about them filthily into his mate's ear, in broad daylight, and in the parlor for Merlin's sake. His mother would be horrified. _The Parlor._

The Veela had lost its damned mind; there was no way Harry wasn't itching to run from him now. "Oh, Melin," Draco said, bowing his head into his hands, realizing that now that he had accepted the bond the Veela would become more and more uncontrollable until Harry either rejected him or allowed Draco to mate with him. How the hell was he supposed to face Harry now?

* * *

 ** _Part Four: The 9th of January_**

* * *

Draco was tired. Ron had a lead on the Bellefleurs so they had spent the last ten hours sitting in a rank room at a Muggle motel, staking out another room across the way. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. So when he Apparated home that night in front of Grimmauld, dead on his feet at almost midnight only to see Antonio leaning over Harry, about to give him a goodnight kiss at the door. Draco reacted before thinking and hit the poor man with a simple tripping curse that caused him to tip forward and practically blacken Harry's eye. Needless to say, the goodnight kiss didn't happen.

And so it went on like this, for the next two weeks. Draco following Harry when he could, casting minor curses and hexes to stop bodily contact and serious conversations between the two. He even once went so far as to charm a young hot waiter to flirt openly with Antonio to see if the bastard would show himself out, but all it did was give the pair something to laugh about _. Damn unpredictable Italians_ , Draco thought. If that had been Blaise he would have had that bloke over the table, date be damned.

Then there were the feelings. Feelings of guilt for what he was doing, though he couldn't help it, that much was obvious. This was just some horrible side effect of accepting the bond that the Veela now felt it could do whatever it wanted to protect Harry, even if it included embarrassing Draco to no end. And it felt terrible, really terrible, to stalk the person you love only to wait for them to snog someone else so you could interfere. He was so ashamed he couldn't even tell Ron and Hermione. Having a conscience was really overrated.

* * *

 ** _Part Five: The 10th of January_**

* * *

The day Draco dreaded was upon him. He was about to meet Harry's boyfriend. He walked into the restaurant and instantly wanted to leave. For the past few weeks, things with Harry were awkward, hell, more than awkward, it was plain torture.

On Tuesday night Draco had dared to venture into the kitchen for a cup of tea while Harry ate his bedtime snack. Something that easily used to be one of his favorite times with Harry became a chore. Things were stilted and quiet… too quiet.

And if everything wasn't weird enough, Harry had taken to not looking him in the eye when they spoke, but he had caught him looking at him several times when Harry thought he wasn't paying attention. And the blushing, he didn't know what the hell Harry had to blush about, well, that wasn't true either. Ever since his foul-mouthed little confession on New Year's Day, the Veela had made him bolder.

 _Too bold._

He would stand too close to Harry, invade his personal space, purposely touching his arm or hand on his skin but making it look like an accident. The absolute last straw came when he caught himself sniffing the man. Harry had been so shocked he proceeded to stammer something about overdue reports and practically ran out of the room to his office and Draco just let him. After all, what do you say when you catch yourself sniffing one of your best mates and practically coming during the process?

Since then Draco had avoided him. There was no end to the embarrassing things he might do and the worst thing was that he didn't even realize he was doing it till it was too late. Then he was left mortified and Harry confused.

So now he was walking into Antonio's as he looked around for Ron's bright hair. It was always easiest to spot Ron in a crowd first, the tall bastard. Unfortunately, it was Harry who spotted him. They both stood in the waiting area neither knowing what to say.

Draco suddenly felt bereft. Not only did not have Harry for a lover but now their friendship was decidedly strained and he was making poor Harry uncomfortable with his overtures.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "You're alone?" It seemed he thought Draco would bring the imaginary man he was seeing.

"Er… yes, he was busy tonight. Is everyone else here?" Draco asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yes, I just came out here because I saw you loitering about. What are you doing? Why didn't you come sit down with us?" With every word Harry had moved closer to him, looking toward him but his eyes not quite meeting his.

All of a sudden it was too much for Draco. He took one long stride to bring himself within reach of his mate. "Harry… Harry, look at me."

Harry whipped his eyes to Draco's and for just a moment, one sweet blissful moment Draco thought Harry was going to kiss him. He would only have to lean forward a little and…

"Harry?"

The spell broken, Harry stepped back and turned to stare at Antonio.

"I came out here to see if you found him," Antonio said, eyeing Draco with open curiosity. "Looks like you did."

"Yes, sorry, we were just talking and got sidetracked. Draco I'd like you to meet Antonio, really it's surprising you never met him seeing as how much you love this place."

 _Love to burn it down_ , Draco thought. "It's nice to meet you," he said politely instead.

"Any friend of Harry's," the man said, stepping forward to take Draco's hand just a little too forcefully.

 _How drolly predictable_ , Draco thought. He really needed to reign in these hostile thoughts or he wouldn't make it through the night.

Draco found himself being led to the table where Ron and Hermione were already seated. He almost laughed out loud at Ron's petulant expression. He was perfectly shaved, combed and coiffed and Hermione had managed to get him into a tie of all things. If the situation wasn't so depressing he would have found it hysterical.

They sat down at a roundtable situated a bit off in the corner for privacy. Draco was man enough to give the enemy credit for at least not flaunting Harry in the more public areas.

Drinks and starters ordered, they fell into a conversation about how Antonio came to start the restaurant. The entire time Harry seemed relaxed and invested in the conversation. It made Draco feel ignored and the Veela was niggling at the back of his mind, angry at being tamed and unable to take and protect what it deemed as his.

A break in the conversation came and Hermione caught his and Harry's attention by asking how his appointment with his estate agent had gone. Even though she was asking him, Hermione seemed to be watching Harry.

Draco cringed. He really didn't need this tonight. Trying to keep up with what lies he had told and when was becoming a chore. "It was just a prelim meeting to gather my taste and wants for a property. We won't officially start looking until next week," he lied easily; his Slytherin side would never fail him.

"Oh, are you looking to buy or rent?" Antonio asked. "I purchased a flat a few years back, horrible experience, that."

"Well, I wouldn't mind buying if the place is absolutely amazing," Draco answered. "I'm sure I'll view a bit of both"

"I still don't know why you need to move, Draco," Harry huffed. "Grimmauld has three floors, it's not like you'll want for privacy."

Draco looked Harry straight in the eye and prayed to the gods that the Veela wouldn't prompt him to say something stupid. "I think we already had this discussion, Harry, and if I remember correctly you didn't have any kind of reasonable argument at the time."

Draco admitted to himself that it was a bit unfair of him like he had left him any room for argument with that stunt he pulled on Harry.

"The fact that we have plenty of room is my argument, it's not like we have to be on the same floor as each other."

"Oh, should we adopt the red light system on all rooms then," Draco said with a patented Malfoy leer.

Predictably Harry thinned his lips in annoyance and blushed, looking away to Merlin only knows where. Ron and Hermione looked on in silence, taking drinks of wine and water to seem as if they were uninterested in the fight brewing before them.

When the food came to the table, Draco excused himself to the loo to wash his hands, and if truth be told, too calm himself. The whole dinner was starting to grate on his nerves. He wanted to go home, crawl into bed and stay there for the next century. Sod the Veela.

Draco headed back to the table and what he saw made the green-eyed Veela rear its ugly head.

Harry was relaxed against the side of Antonio's arm, fingering the top of his wine glass and laughing. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world and like he belonged there.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Draco had raised his wand and cast Verus Mos. He knew it hit Harry instantly because, he shot straight up, back rigid, chin up and his elbows slid off the table to allow his hands to fall primly in his lap. The most important thing was that he was no longer relaxed against Antonio. Mission accomplished.

Draco almost crowed in triumph until he saw Harry look around the restaurant with disdain, eyes settling on Antonio before scolding him to sit up straight. If he wanted to be with Harry Potter he needed to take care of his posture as he didn't have any intentions of dating a humpback. Antonio and Hermione looked astonished while Ron was struggling not to laugh but failed.

Draco's jaw about hit the floor as it occurred to him, that maybe in his fit of jealousy, he had put a little too much power into the simple etiquette spell. And when Harry trained his eye on Ron and openly berated him for laughing with his mouth full, and telling Hermione to try a brush once in a while when she was out with company, Draco finally was kicked out of his stupor and started to walk quickly towards the table. Harry was going to kill him for this, but if he just got to him in time before any real damage was done…

"Antonio," Harry drawled, sounding much too like a younger Draco for his own good. "Do you intend to hire a decorator soon? If I'm to spend any more time in this pit here with you, something really must be done," he said while flipping his hand around airily before taking a sip of his wine. "It really is depressing in here. Who picked the furnishings?"

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed in his panic. "Why don't you come with me and Hermione. I think— "

"Yes, I think you should go," Antonio added icily as he stood to leave. "I don't care if you're Harry Potter. I don't need to take that kind of bilge from anyone! From the moment I met you it's been one great fuck up after the next!"

Antonio stomped off while Harry snorted a good riddance before taking another sip of his wine. Hermione jumped up and glared accusingly at him. Of course, she would know he had done something.

"Draco, what did you do?" she hissed. "Harry is going to be livid if he finds out you did this!"

"I… I don't know. I mean I know, but, oh shit, have to get him out of here before he says something he regrets."

"You mean like insulting his boyfriend to the point of being dumped in the middle of dinner with his friends."

Draco grabbed at his hair. "Oh, Merlin, he's going to hate me. I swear, Hermione, I didn't…"

"Just hold that thought," she said before turning back to the table. "Ron, take Harry home, and for God's sake, don't let him talk to anyone."

"You and me, Draco, are going to mine for a little chat," she said before grabbing his arm, dragging him out to the alley and Apparating him out of there.

They landed in the living room and Draco barely had time to right himself before she had rounded on him.

"What the hell was that, Draco? I saw you out of the corner of my eye. You did something to Harry, you cast something."

Draco looked at her helplessly and flopped down on the couch, throwing his hand over his eyes. He was so sick of everything.

"It started that night," he explained, "with the Pulsus Hex on New Year's Eve, do you remember? And since I accepted the bond it has become worse. I've been following Harry, interrupting his dates with Antonio. Nothing I cast is major mind you, just enough to make sure they are interrupted and don't… well, don't get very Intimate."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked horrified.

"Because I was embarrassed! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, Hermione, I've become a mindless animal that can't control my urges or spell casting.'. I've become something, not myself, Hermione. I've said things to him I would never have dared to before, dirty things, to _Harry_! I mean I'm a virgin for Merlin's sake, I don't even know what I'm talking about! Or how about this bad habit I've acquired for stalking? I even put a tracking spell on him. The Veela is turning me into a bloody nutter!"

"Alright, calm down. It's not as if you can help it."

"A fat lot of good it will do me when Harry comes out of that spell and realizes what happened tonight. He won't speak to me ever again. You know how he hates being manipulated."

"Yes, and that's why you're going to be honest…"

"Have you lost your bloody mind! I can't tell him…"

"You're going to be honest, so help me God, Draco, and nip this in the bud before it becomes a major problem. Draco listen to me, please. You know Harry and how he values honesty above all else. Don't be a prat and ruin this by trying to get out of it by lying. You'll fail and then you will have _nothing_."

It was as much the look on Hermione's face as her words that told him she was right. Not that he didn't already know, but it helped steel his decision to come clean to Harry. It really was time to lay it all out on the table but he was terrified.

Ron popped into the living room looking harried.

"Did you get him home alright?" Hermione asked. "Please tell me you didn't let him speak to anyone while you were leaving the restaurant."

"Well, I guess that depends on your definition of speaking?"

"What do you mean?" she shrieked.

"You see we ran into Kings on the way out and Harry proceeded to point at his bald head, snort and then laugh. I then managed to get him out of there before he said anything, but Kings looked pretty pissed just the same."

"Sweet Salazar," Draco groaned, "now I'm going to have to explain to the Head why his Deputy was… I don't even know what to say he was doing. This is a fucking nightmare," he said, burying his head in his hands.

"What the hell happened anyway?" Ron asked.

"I cast a small etiquette spell on him and I was a bit too... fervent in my spell casting."

"Fervent? You turned him into a bloody ponce!"

"I didn't know that would happen!" Draco defended. "My Mother used that spell on me dozens of times during my manners and etiquette lessons. It never turned me into a…"

Ron started laughing hysterically "What? A complete git? Maybe that was because you were a git to begin with so no one noticed!"

"Ronald, there is not a thing funny about this situation." Hermione tried to chastise but failed as her lip was trembling with barely restrained laughter.

Draco huffed and threw his hands up in the air. "Yes, let's make fun of Draco, the poncey little master of the manor. Let's not focus on the problem, which is that I just caused Harry to be chucked and possibly fired!"

"Merlin, Draco, Kingsley won't fire Harry for that and you know it," Ron said.

"And you're going to explain things to him _and_ Antonio anyway," Hemione added. "It wouldn't be right to leave it as it is."

"Perfect. I just need to come clean to Harry about my obsession for him due to the fact I'm really classified as a magical animal, and then I just need to apologize to his x-boyfriend and my boss. Sounds like a jolly good time," he said sarcastically.

* * *

 ** _Part Six: The 31st of January_**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the restaurant debacle. Draco had managed to apologize to both Kingsley and Antonio on his and Harry's behalf with as little explanation as possible, and with promises that they would never reveal his true nature to Harry. He wanted to do that in his own time and the time was coming soon.

Harry, on the other hand, was in such a foul mood that Draco didn't know how to act. Every time they had a moment alone in the flat, Harry was either gritting his teeth in anger, staring at him thinking Draco didn't know or he was pacing the parlor room frantically. Draco wondered if he'd finally driven the man mad.

Hermione said he was making excuses, but Ron understood better. Harry was barely tolerable at work, snapping at people and even making his secretary cry. How was Draco supposed to come clean and profess his love when the object of his affection was acting like a hyperactive Severus Snape? He needed Harry to calm down first and he was afraid that the news of what he had done would throw him into more hysterics. Bottom line was that Draco was scared. A cunning Slytherin he may be but a ballsy Gryffindor he was not.

* * *

Draco was driving him spare. After his horrible behavior to Antonio, Harry had tried to apologize to the man repeatedly, but all his owls and Floo calls were rebuffed. At least Kingsley just laughed it off and they said no more of it. Draco, however, looked like someone was about to hold his Mother hostage. He was jumpy, moody, waspish, and was avoiding him like the plague and Harry had no idea why.

He tried to remember if he had said anything horrible to Draco that night but couldn't discover anything. He still didn't know what had come over him. He didn't think he had too much wine, and at one point he had even accused Ron of hexing him for a lark because it just didn't make sense.

And Draco, sodding Draco would barely say two words to him and the absence was killing him. If there was anything that Harry learned from this whole mess it was that he fancied Draco and he didn't want him to leave. Things that he didn't understand before now seemed so obvious to him. He wanted Draco, needed him, and Harry planned on getting what he wanted. This estrangement was enough and tonight it was going to change. He was going to ambush the man and if he had anything to say about it they were going to have it out.

Hearing his target coming through the front door he didn't even wait for him to exit the hall before he stormed in on him.

"Hello Draco," Harry said, stoned faced and ready for a fight.

"Harry? What are you doing in the hall?" Draco, shifted from one foot onto the other, noticing Harry had that cat caught in a tree look about him. And in his experience that always ended badly.

"I was waiting for you. I've barely seen you for weeks and you don't even turn in your reports anymore and send Ron when you know he's pants at it. I want to know why you've been avoiding me and I want to know now."

Draco gulped and wondered if it was too late to Apparate out of the country.

"Harry, look, this is a bit of a long story so let's go into the parlor and I'll tell you. Keep in mind though, you're not going to like it."

Harry stiffened at Draco's flat tone but led the way into the room. He sat in a single chair at a safe distance from Draco who was on the couch. For some reason, he felt as if he was about to be chucked, or kicked… maybe both.

They sat there in silence. Harry patiently waiting and Draco inspecting his nails, a nervous habit training didn't break him of.

Finally seeming to draw courage from somewhere Draco sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. "Look, Harry, what I'm about to tell you, you must understand I couldn't tell you before, not until I knew for sure… But then I always knew, so I really made it worse by dragging it out."

"Draco, you're babbling and I've no idea what you're on about," Harry said confused.

"Oh, hell, I should just start at the beginning. Remember the night of New Year's Eve? And you had a very unfortunate accident during your celebratory kiss? Well, that was me. I hit you with a Pulsus Hex."

"What?" Harry asked, astonished. "Why would you do that?"

"And that time on the front step, when Antonio fell into you, and every time you both tripped, were clumsy, or were interrupted, or…"

"What the fuck, Draco, hold on. What _exactly_ are you saying?"

"I'm saying I've been following you around, sabotaging your dates, making sure you didn't get close to Antonio."

Harry paled and felt sick all of a sudden. Draco wanted Antonio, so much that he was willing to put their friendship at risk to get him. "And that night… the night I insulted Antonio, was that you too/"

 _Please say no, please don't let this be true,_ Harry thought.

"Yes, it was me. You have to understand, Harry, I didn't mean to put such power into the spell. I was just a simple manners spell, harmless really. I just wanted you to stop touching Antonio and well, it sort of backfired."

Harry stood abruptly and wiped his sweating palms on his jeans. He needed to get out of there before he broke down right in front of Draco. "I… I need to go."

"Harry, wait, there is more, and dammit, I probably should have started there first," Draco panicked and grabbed for Harry's hand before he could get too far. "Listen to me. I never intended things to get so out of hand but I couldn't help it. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me."

Harry snatched his hand out of Draco's grip like he was burned. "You couldn't help it? I mean so much to you that you lied to me for weeks? You chased me away when you didn't want to deal with things and you sabotaged my relationship, all for— "

"Harry please…" said Draco, his voice breaking.

"Stop. You know if you just would have talked to me, came to me like a friend should… I don't know what would have happened but I know I wouldn't feel like I've just been betrayed by one of my supposed best friends."

Draco let his outstretched hand fall. This was far worse than anything he imagined. The way Harry was looking at him, the pain and betrayal. He needed to make it better.

"Harry, I didn't mean…"

"Draco. I think you should leave," Harry said wearily and then turned quietly to go to his room.

Draco just stood there, unable to breathe. Only one thing made sense to him in that moment, it throbbed in his heart and his mind over and over till he could barely stand.

Rejection. He was unwanted and unclaimed.

* * *

 ** _Part Seven: The 14th of February, St. Valentine's Day_**

* * *

Draco walked out of his shared office with Ron and was accosted by a shower of confetti hearts. He was going to kill someone, someone who had charmed a vile little cupid doll to go around the department spreading Valentine's Day cheer. He batted the doll away, earning him a glare from a few of the female staffers but he didn't care. _Sod Valentine's Day_ , he thought.

He was staying with Ron and Hermione. Ron had offered and he had accepted, despite the fact that Hermione wouldn't speak to him, not properly anyway. When he had stepped into their flat two weeks ago after that horrible day he had refused to give her any details, only that Harry was crushed with disappointment in him and had told him to get out.

She wanted to know what happened and had gone to Harry and like himself, he refused to speak about it with her, which in turn made her call them both stubborn idiots which she now was ignoring. It didn't help, Draco thought, that she was a week overdue and cranky as hell. Thank Merlin he was gay and would never have to deal with the hysterics of a pregnant woman.

He walked through the Atrium and nearly vomited from all the pink, red and white covering the place. It was like Umbridge's office from school had exploded and the only thing missing was the cats. Really it was undignified.

Trying to shake his bad mood he stepped into the Floo, called out the address of Ron's place and was off with a whoosh!

* * *

Harry walked down Diagon Alley regretting the fact that he had to leave his house today at all. He figured though, that if he wanted to eat he had better go to the market. He may be a depressed sod, but he refused to be a hungry one.

He grabbed a basket and started looking at the fresh produce when he saw the last person he wanted to run into today of all days, Antonio. He tried to duck behind one of the displays but was too late, Antonio was coming right for him.

Antonio approached Harry and laughed when he saw the man try to duck down further. Even after everything, all the exasperating experiences he had with the champion of the wizarding world, he just couldn't stay mad at him. Harry was just so naive, innocent really, and after Draco's apology, it was just such a tragic set of events that he couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them.

"Well, Harry Potter. I would think the Deputy Auror of the Ministry would have better stealth skills than this," Antonio said in amusement.

"Er… Hello, Antonio. I wasn't hiding from you, I was just looking at…" Harry grabbed the first thing he set his eyes on. "Um… actually, I don't know what this is."

Antonio laughed. "It's kale, never tried it?"

"Can't say that I have."

Antonio put his hand in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels smiling, Harry was practically screaming trapped and it was sort of fun.

"Look, Antonio, I wanted to apologize, for my behavior. I love your restaurant and I honestly have no idea what would make me say any of those things."

"Harry, you don't have to apologize, after Draco came by and explained everything, well, I understand."

"Oh," Harry said deflated, looking down at his trainers, trying not to let his upset show. "So, Draco's already been by has he?"

Antonio looked at Harry's sad face and was perplexed. "Yes, he came by the next day actually, said his piece and then was gone. I haven't seen him since."

Harry's eyes practically snapped to Antonio's, what did he mean? Surely they had seen each other, that had been weeks ago. Wouldn't Draco have made his move on Antonio by now?

"Look, Antonio, despite everything that happened I'm…" Harry was going to say he was Happy for them, but couldn't quite manage it. "It's good that Draco has you, that he's not alone."

Antonio's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. "I think something is getting confused here."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you're dating aren't you? Draco practically said as much when he…"

"Whoa, Harry, slow down. Dating? Draco? I don't know what put that idea into your head, but like I said, I haven't seen the man since he came by to apologize. He didn't want me to think ill of you, besides anyone with half a brain can tell he's is completely daft for you."

"What? I mean, that's not… Huh?"

Antonio laughed, a deep rich sound. "Harry, If I were you I'd find that gorgeous blonde and make him talk. He's hiding things from you."

"Hiding things? What things?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. His spirits were lifted by the second.

"I really am not at liberty to say. I made a promise after all, but don't delay, Harry. Go find him tonight. Use that keen Auror intellect and, like I mentioned before, _make_ him talk," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows before sauntering off back to his shopping.

Harry's heart was racing a mile a minute. Draco hadn't gone to Antonio. Hadn't even seen him, and Antonio said Draco was daft for him? Could he have gotten things so wrong? He tried to think back to their fight two weeks ago but his head was in too much of a frenzy. There was only one thing for it, he was going to have to find the man, and like Antonio said, make him talk.

* * *

Draco sat on one end of the couch in silence reading the latest Quidditch magazine and Hermione was on the other end knitting. Neither one of them was speaking and still being stubborn about the other, but Draco couldn't help but notice Hermione cringed every so often and it was getting on his nerves.

"Would you like to send me to my room? Is my company so bad you have to make that face?"

"What face? I'm not making any face."

Draco snorted and when he turned to look at her full on she pulled the face again. "That face!"

"For Merlin's sake, Draco, I'm not making a face at _you_. It's just that my back is twinging a bit," she said, standing and stretching.

Draco watched her place her hands on her back and lean back as far as she could. Looking at her now, he couldn't fathom having all that in front, it must be frightfully heavy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and don't think by showing concern for me it means I forgive you!"

"Forgive me? I haven't done anything to _you,"_ he said warily, it was the same fight they had been having for days. They had driven Ron round the twist and he was now hiding at his parents. Hanging out in what Draco called Arthur's magical Muggle toy shed.

"You may not have done anything directly to me, but both you and Harry are being complete idiots. It's obvious you're both smitten with each other, why can't you just grow up and talk this out!" Ahe snapped.

"Merlin, Hermione, you're driving me mental. I already told you, Harry refused to listen."

"Then you must make him listen!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Draco stopped talking when he saw Hermione's eyes widen. "My water just broke!"

Draco gasped and jumped backward. "That's disgusting!" he said, and then cringed. Probably not the best thing to say at that moment.

"Remind me to slap you _after_ I give birth," she said waspishly.

"Fuck! What do we do? Wait, where is your bag. We need to get you to St. Mungos! But no, I need to get Ron! Where is Ron?"

"Draco, calm down. You go get my bag, it's in the hallway closet by the bathroom. I'll send owls to Ron and Harry and they can meet us there, alright?"

"Um… yes. Sorry, it's just… you're having a baby, Hermione!"

"Go get the bag, Draco!" she said, annoyed with his awed gawking.

"Alright, Alright, Merlin!"

* * *

By the time Ron and Harry arrived, trailed by a gaggle of Weasleys and her parents, Hermione had already been assigned a room and she was resting comfortably. Despite her water breaking, apparently she wasn't dilated very far and the healer said she had a long way to go.

When Ron crashed into the room, followed by an equally worried Harry, Draco's heart sped up. It was the first time he had seen him since the fight. Harry was hanging back by the door, watching Ron fuss over Hermione, not even taking notice that Draco was in the room.

"Harry? Draco? Could you both come here a moment?" Hermione Asked.

Upon hearing Draco's name Harry looked around until his eyes caught his. He only held his gaze for a moment before he turned his attention back to Hermione, walking up to her bedside.

"Draco, I asked for you too," she said, waiting for him to come forward.

"Now, I want you both to listen to me, and listen well. You will both go back to Grimmauld Place, and you will not step foot in this hospital again until you have talked and worked through this."

When it looked like they were about to protest, she threw her hands up. "No! You will not be seeing the baby until you can come back here and tell me you have worked through your problems, do I make myself clear?"

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged. "I've been wanting to speak to him anyhow," he said.

"You have?" Draco asked, barely hoping it could mean Harry might forgive him and they could at least be friends again.

"Yeah," Harry said almost shyly. They were both idiots, just like Hermione said. "Come on, I'll meet you at home."

Draco's breath hitched. Home, he was going _home_.

* * *

Harry bustled around in the kitchen making tea while Draco sat in the parlor room and waited. When they had arrived, Harry's nerves failed him and he went to the other room to gather his thoughts. He was worried. Worried for Hermione and the baby, worried for him and Draco.

He put the service on the tray and levitated it out to the table. Having had enough of stalling, he couldn't handle it anymore so he followed the tray out to where Draco was sitting on the couch. Instead of sitting far off in the chair, this time Harry sat down next to him.

He maneuvered the tray down on the table and turned to Draco, setting his hand on top of his and holding on to it despite Draco's shocked response. No one was running off this time.

"Explain," Harry said. "Whatever it is I missed. Whatever it is that you didn't get to say last time. Say it now."

Draco didn't know if he could breathe let alone talk. Harry was sitting next to him, looking straight into his eyes and holding his hand. He was so afraid he would fuck it up and Harry would be gone again.

"I'm… I–"

"It's ok. I promise that whatever you have to say I won't leave this room until you are finished."

Feeling reassured Draco plowed ahead. "I'm… Harry, what do you know about Veela?"

"Veela?" Harry asked surprised, this was not what he expected Draco to say. "Well, nothing really. I know they have some type of allure and if you piss one off you better have one strong fire shield."

"So what you're saying is, you know absolutely nothing about Veela," Draco stated. "Veela have destined mates, lovers that are pre-determined by magic to be their perfect match. There are some that believe that if a Veela doesn't find their mate that they will shrivel away and die, but this is not true. Most Veela never even find their mates, as it has to be someone they have contact with, there is no magical pull that leads them to a faraway land to find them, so as you can imagine, it's quite rare for a Veela to mate with their perfect match.

"However, Veela that do find their mates are given a choice. They can choose to accept the mate bond and pursue them, but if they do accept it, they will never be able to love another in their lifetime. Or the Veela has the choice to reject the offered bond and have all memory of their mate stripped from them so they can start anew. This ensures they will be free to find another… to love someone else."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked confused.

"Because, Harry, I am a Veela and you are my mate."

Harry wasn't sure why he couldn't hear, it could be the shrill hum of pure silence or because the blood was rushing in his ears.

"I'm your, what? But that's impossible."

"It's not impossible at all, Harry. After Ron and I became friends and you invited me to live here with the two of you, about a month later I started feeling the call. It comes from you; it's like a small thread of magic that connects us. I can hear it pulsing like a heartbeat, feel it and even smell it. You are definitely my perfect match and there will never be another for me."

"But, you've been with others. Just a few weeks ago you said–"

"I lied. I have never been with anyone, male or female, not in that sense anyway. There were a few kisses at Hogwarts, but Veela do not enter a relationship lightly and they are never promiscuous because once they, well you know, the bond with their mate will break, whether they have met their mate or not, and once that happens they will never find them. So we are always careful to give ourselves only to those we feel we will spend our lives with."

"Why would you tell me you were with a man New Year's Eve then if you weren't?"

Draco sighed and pushed his hair back with his free hand. "I had resigned myself to never having you, for the last eight years I've watched you with one woman after another and I didn't accept our mate bond because I knew you would never want me. You were straight and I didn't think I had any sort of chance. That night, when I saw you with Antonio, kissing him, something in me snapped. I was devastated. Here I was, so careful never to get too close to you because I was sure you could never be with a man, and then… Anyways, sufficed to say it was probably the worst day of my life. I went to Ron and Hermione's and through talking to them I decided I wasn't going to keep ignoring the bond. That night I accepted it and set out to make a plan to make you mine, but things never go as you think they will. I've never been with anyone else Harry, I was just being a jealous prat," he finished with a small embarrassed smile.

Harry stared at Draco and could not believe what he was hearing. This was so far off the spectrum of what he thought Draco was going to say it was laughable.

"So… you're a Veela?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes."

"And you're in love with me because I'm your predestined mate?"

"No, you're my predestined mate because I love you."

"Wait... what? I was just starting to make sense of things, and now I'm more confused than ever."

"Remember when I said I felt the mating call after I moved in here? About a month after? I had, for a long time, a crush on you. Which was made worse the second I moved in. It wasn't long before I was head over heels in love with you and that's when it happened. I saw it first. It's like a small golden whisp of light that always connects us. Then I was able to feel it, the stronger my feelings became for you, the stronger the whisp became.

Harry nodded finally thinking he understood. "So for Veela to find their predestined mates, they have to first find them, then fall in love with them, and only _then_ they will know they found their mate? Draco, the odds of that happening are practically zero."

"And that's why mates are so rare. It's the idea of soulmates, Harry. Fate isn't saying I couldn't love or be happy with anyone else, how else would you explain people that re-marry happily after a loss of a loved one? Fate is just saying that I will be happiest with you, and it gave me a fair chance to bow out, but the idea of forgetting you completely… I could never do that. You're woven into my very being and you have been since that day we met and you decided I was a snotty brat."

If Harry had any doubt left in his mind that he was completely and utterly infatuated by Draco Malfoy, there was no doubt now.

"So the reason you didn't just come out and tell me was that you were afraid I would reject you since I had only been with women?" Harry asked, tightening the hold on Draco's hand and scooting closer.

"Correct," he said, leaning into Harry's shoulder with his own.

"And when you saw me with Antonio you decided to accept it, the bond, to take a chance to see if I would love you in return?" he asked, moving closer still.

"Yes, Harry," Draco whispered, scared that if he moved or spoke too loudly that the Harry sitting in front of him would disappear.

"And what would you say, Draco, if I said I wanted you too. That my biggest wish was for you to move back in here and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Draco closed the distance and captured Harry's lips with his own and while the kiss itself was fairly chaste, it set his body on fire. Harry scooted closer to Draco, wrapping his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss slightly and slowly until he could taste the sugar that lingered on Draco lips from his tea.

When they both broke for air several minutes later Harry realized he was now in Draco's lap, straddling him while both of them were rubbing themselves shamelessly against one another. Draco led as he pulled Harry closer with his hands on his hips.

"Draco, I want… what you said a few weeks ago, I want it."

"Harry, I don't know what I'm doing. I was just talking out of my arse then. Saying the things I wanted to do with you."

"And I want you to do that, all of it, everything you said. Starting with the first one and on this very couch."

Draco's mind seemed to fracture into a million pieces. Harry wanted him to do what? And for their first time? Leave it to a Gryffindor.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, voicing his worst fear.

"You won't hurt me. I trust your instincts. I trust _you,_ Draco."

Touched by Harry's trust in him Draco finally claimed him. His Harry… his mate… his forever.

* * *

 ** _Part Eight: The 10th of March_**

* * *

Harry and Draco sat at an outdoor table waiting with Hermione while Ron went and ordered their ice cream from Fortescue's Parlour. Little Rose was asleep in her mother's arms and Harry couldn't be prouder of his God Daughter. It was four short days from her one month birthday and four short days from the one-month marker of his and Draco's relationship.

They now lived together at Grimmauld Place and anyone who was around them for more than a minute could tell they were absolutely besotted with each other. Hermione said it was sweet and Ron just said it was vile. That no self-respecting man would act as such. Harry and Draco just thought it was the best thing to ever happen.

When Draco leaned over to give his lover a kiss, the last thing he expected was to feel a blast of hot spit and snot blow into his face, and when he heard the low deep chuckle of a man he had not seen in weeks, he knew he had been had.

He opened his eyes to first see a horrified Harry, but then he looked beyond, looked over to see a laughing Antonio standing ten feet off in the alley, relishing in his well-aimed comeback.

Touché, Antonio, touché," Draco shouted to him, admitting defeat and knowing it was fully deserved.

Harry Scourgified his face and leaned down and gave him another kiss, while Ron and Hermione laughed and Antonio walked over to properly greet them and coo over little Rose. It had been a long and hard road, one filled with both hopelessness and love, and Draco wouldn't change a single thing, not even one moment because he finally had his perfect match.

* * *

 _Fin_

Reviews welcome.


End file.
